roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
HUGE
HUGE is a robot in roblox battlebots. Design HUGE is a tall robot with tall, white wheels. For weaponry, HUGE was equipped with a spinning bar that could spin at 1000 RPM In season 3. For season 4, HUGE had its weapon cranked up to 5000 RPM, and also had its main body and bar painted blue. Robot History Season 3 HUGE's first match was against Blacksmith. Despite being designed to counter hammer robots, HUGE was on the back foot for the entirety of the fight, being pushed around with ease. Then Blacksmith started using HUGE's own spinning bar to launch it into the air, at this point HUGE was desperately trying to land a blow. Time ran out and HUGE lost a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Fortunately HUGE received a wildcard and was allowed to advance to the round of 32, where it faced Bombshell. The match started surprisingly evenly until HUGE got its spinner stuck on Bombshell's lifter. HUGE started to get pushed around and eventually got free, though at this point it was on the back foot and wasn't able to do much damage before time ran out. HUGE lost a split 2-1 judges decision and was eliminated from the tournament for good. HUGE wasn't finished yet as it competed in an exhibition match with Tombstone. HUGE took many shots to its wheels and lost 3-0 when time ran out. Season 4 HUGE first found itself up against Bad Kitty In an undercard match. HUGE started off poorly, as Bad Kitty quickly got around to its rear and tore a chunk out of one of HUGE's support stands. After this hit however, HUGE started getting in massive hits, one of these tore off Bad Kitty's signature weapon housing. HUGE then struck gold, as in Bad Kitty's now exposed batteries, this hit rendered Bad Kitty completely incapacitated and immobilized. As Bad Kitty was counted out, it briefly caught fire and started smoking due to an electrical short. In the end, HUGE won by destructive K.O. This fight alone made HUGE an early nominee for the Most Destructive Robot award. HUGE's next match was against SawBlaze. This match was initially a stalemate as HUGE was too tall to suffer damage from SawBlaze's saw while SawBlaze was too short to take damage. HUGE fixed this by flipping itself over, this allowed HUGE to hit SawBlaze right where SawBlaze's weapon chain was, tearing it to pieces. Nothing else really happened before time ran out. HUGE won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. HUGE next participated in a team rumble where it was paired up with Rebellium and pitted against Spine Tickler and Black Hole. HUGE went after Spine Tickler early on, tossing it into the air. HUGE was then ambushed by Black Hole. HUGE managed to turn around and hit Black Hole square in the drum. HUGE then attacked Spine Tickler twice, launching it into the air on the second hit. HUGE then attacked Black Hole, who had just immobilized Rebellium, flipping it over. Time ran out and HUGE and Rebellium won a 3-0 judges decision. HUGE next faced Rebellium in its fourth undercard match. The match started evenly, however HUGE started to overwhelm Rebellium with its constant attacks. Soon afterwards, however HUGE's weapon motor burned out, allowing Rebellium to push it around with its bent up flipper. Time ran out and Rebellium won a somewhat controversial 2-1 decision. HUGE next faced the hammer of Spine Tickler. HUGE spun up its weapon, however Spine Tickler slammed into it and stopped it, allowing HUGE to be pushed around. Spine Tickler released HUGE and allowed it to spin up its bar, however Spine Tickler rushed in and axed HUGE's spinning bar, the result was a huge collision that removed the "teeth" off of Spine Tickler's weapon, leaving it to fight what was basically a stick. Time ran out and Spine Tickler won a 2-1 judges decision. HUGE next faced Carbide. HUGE held back so it could spin up its weapon, however Carbide charged in and tore off one of its support stands before attacking the weapon, tearing a tooth off it, leaving HUGE unstable. HUGE opted to power down its weapon, however this only left it more vulnerable to attack. Carbide charged in and made a mess out of HUGE's left wheel, scattering debris around the arena. HUGE couldn't move and was counted out, giving Carbide won by K.O. W/L Record Trivia * Until Season 5, HUGE was the tallest robot in any weight class, however this honor will likely be passed on to Meta Mayhem. Category:Robots with spinning weapons Category:Robots with equal wins and losses Category:Robots with exposed wheels